IT's HIM!
by sakura-sleep the shaman queen
Summary: Chapter 7 is up! Sumire-ohimesama is back threatening the entire human being! Please read and give our Eiji and Oishi a support to save the day!!^^
1. Angel of Lake

**Disclaimer:** I would reaaallly glad to trapped tenipuri boy's on my bed, too bad he's not mine! T_T

**Author's note: **This is my first tenipuri fanfic! Please R&R, onegai! Hix hix….. the idea came from nowhere when I'm in the middle of class. If you want to sue me, don't be too harsh ok, I'm a sensitive baby after all…..  OOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!! *got some tomatoes on her face*

**IT'S  HIM!!**

By SakuraSleep

Once upon a time there was a peaceful village beneath the mountain called "The Seigaku Land". This village was so famous among any other village not only because its gorgeous scenery, but also because of the villagers. Yep, as you expect, people from other village come to search for a bride. Os should I say groom? Or generally, a lifetime companion. Well, The Seigaku Land, with its population of high quality bachelors, would give you some challenging experience of holding back drools. Oh yeah…

It was a bright morning in Seigaku Land when Tezuka Kunimitsu, well known with the title "Seigaku's Sex Bomb", took his leisure time drowning his well built body among the relaxing flow of river water. Careless of some fanatic stalkers that followed him all the time even when he wanted to take a damn bath, and pretended not to see some hidden cameras. (A/N: Guess you know who put the cameras… ME! ME!). He tried to enjoy his leisure time together with a buffalo pet of his. He's getting too familiar with the sound of maniac fangirl's laugh and their sound of endocrines, after all. 

*****One hours had passed****

The crowd of fangirl's didn't seem to disappeared.  Poor Tezuka, his plan to get some relaxing time seems impossible. He sighed and whispered to his buffalo. 

"Horio-kun, seems like we can't get our privacies here…" 

"MOOOO…." (Agree)

"It's been TWO YEARS, Horio-kun, since the first I saw you lying lazily on the meadow. You were my very first friend, and I miss those moment when I rode on your back as I played my whistle. That nostalgic melody… just the two of us." 

"Mooooo…" (Sentimental expression)

Tezuka patted Horio's grayish back and said silently, "It's enough, Horio-kun. Those wicked fangirls really piss me off. I can't stand anymore… Let's get out of here!"

"MOOOOO!!!" (wa…wait!! Buchou! You…))

As a flash of light, he jumped to Horio's back and rode him out of the water as fast as he could, leaving the cursed place. They escaped. The fangirls screamed hysterically for they couldn't follow their idol, while the idol's traces seems far away, disappeared by distance together with his buffalo. 

"NOOO!! TEZUKA-SAMA!!" Yeah, you know girls, they're horrible when falling in love. They cried, stunned, then fainted. 

*****After managing to escape**** *

"Hosh…Hosh…" The young man titled "Seigaku's Sex Bomb" finally find a quiet place after managing to escape. He took a long breath before move his body from Horio's back and stepped the ground.  "Moo!! Moo!!" Looks like Horio's trying to say something. "Shut up, Horio." He bent his head to the left and stepped forward.

 The quietest place on Seigaku island. They've been far away from the river, and already took quite a long time to run through the forest's trees. The way in front of them was covered with bushes, and just after this bushes, they should cross a dry lake before finally found their meadow of memories. 

The well-built man walked slowly to put aside the bushes, but before he touch the leaves he caught a quivering sound of water on his ears. He frowned to concentrate more and realized something. In the other hand, Horio was bumping the sexy dude's back several times, but  he just slapped the buffalo's face as a reply. Horio sigh. 

"It seems like the lake which has gone dry for months has been full of water again… how could I didn't notice it? Let's go Horio!!" 

"MooOOoo!!" (wait!!)

Tezuka Kunimitsu was so amused for he clumsily broke through the bushes. The lake was indeed overflowing with crystal clear water, and as he couldn't hold some patience to astonished the scenery, he prepared to jump and sank himself (without Horio, this time). But before he managed to do that, he heard a miserable scream.

"KYAAAAAAA!!! PERVEEEEEEERRRTTT!!!~~~~~~~~ XXXXX((("

The ever-so-unlucky Tezuka Kunimitsu gasped as he was with his very own eyes, a naked 'angel' was appeared among the crystal clear of water, as if the mild sunlight was a form of blessing. The angel had a silky hazel hair that spread until the neck, and the most beautiful yet fascinating blue eyes he was ever seen.  Tezuka could only stated speechlessly when the angel he was gazing at threw a harsh stone right at his tip of the nose, and force him to gain realty. Ouch.

"CRAZYYY!!!" Another yell was heard.

He reached a towel and cover himself desperately. After regain his consciousness, Tezuka realized one IMPORTANT thing:

"DAMN! I FORGET MY CLOTHES!!" 

"Mooooo….. ::sigh::" (Baka, that's what I wanted to say from before….)

Right in front of him, the mysterious one on the lake keep screaming hysterically over and over without planning to escape, instead gazing at the sexy dude's you know where. Well, as expected from the title "Seigaku's Sex Bomb".

"PERVERT!!! CRAZYY!! BIG… ups.."

"Moo??" (Huh..?)

The unknown beauty looked awkward. "Uhmm… ano… KYYAAA!!!" 

"Wa.. wait!! Don't run!!" Tezuka tried to avoid the angel from running, but it was too late. The angel run very fast, he disappeared so quickly. Tezuka could only stared at that direction without saying a thing, and Horio's effort to cure his master's shock by slapping his tail was useless. Again, the door of love's encounter has open. (A/N: damn, why am I so sucks at making poetic phrase?? Somebody help me!!)

*****In the other place of Seigaku Island*****

"Yuuta!!" 

"Nande, aniki? You looked so shocked! Getting stalked by those fanatic _fanboys _again?" 

"I don't think so… but _it_ was so big…"

"Huh? What's big?"

"AHH!! It's just…. a… yeah! The fish I saw on the lake was so big! Yeah! The fish!" 

"Really? So you take that fish for our dinner? Don't you say you eat it by yourself!" Yuuta accused, pointing his fingers.

"WHAT??? EAT _IT _!?? NO WAY….hehehehe…eh.. uhm.." 

The younger brother's frowned. "Aniki…?"

"AHH!! Uhmm, really, no way I eat THE FISH alone, Eiji will mad at me if I do."

"Well…" Yuuta pulled a chair and sat on it. Their home was made from wood just like the other homes in Seigaku island. Small but comfortable, Yuuta and his Aniki had been lived there ever since their parents died because of terrible illness few years ago.  "Speaking of Eiji, he came here about an hour ago."

"Really, what did he do?"

"What else rather than looking for you? Listen, Aniki, I thought you need to give him an answer immediately. It's not that I didn't know that he's been in love with you since we were children, but after he confessed his love to you, you should take him more seriously. Yeah, I know he confessed his love not the way serious people would do, but he's somewhat more complicated person than the happy-happy Eiji usual people would know. "

"Still, he's childish."

"Is it a problem?"

"I'm not mature either. I'm afraid I'm not the best person for him. "

"_Afraid_? That means you can't help _wanting _to become the best person for our Eiji." Yuuta smirked. The aniki smiled and blushed. "Maybe… anyway, I like the words 'Our Eiji'." 

"…"

"Nyaaaaaaa!!!! Our Eiji??? I Prefer to become Fuji's Eiji!! Hoi-Hoiiiii!!!!!!~~~~~~~XDD" A pair of hand glomp the Fuji that was mistaken as an angel, and the loud whiny voice was shouted right beside his ears. 

"Huhhhh???? E..Eiji!!!"  The hazel haired guy plunged eyes wide while holding the table's surface in front of him as a support cause if he's not, the weight of Eiji's on his back would cause him to fall forward. "Eiji! I can't breath…"

"Yo!! Te-he!! I heard it all! I heard it all!! From now on, Fuji is mine! No.. no excuse!!  Yaaayyyy!!!!" 

Fuji still stunned. "Yuuta… you…" He glared at his brother.

"It's not my fault, hehehe… I said he was came, but I haven't said he's already leaving!" Yuuta escape as soon as he said those words, while still laughing out loud. 

******Meanwhile…*****

"Tezuka!! What's wrong with you, are you wearing that banana leaves all the way home?" A skin haired guy greeted Tezuka in front of his house. Not so long after that he rushed and brought him a clothes. Tezuka enter his 'little house on the meadow' type residence, and after spent few minutes in the back, he met his friend on the living room and sat face to face with him. His friend open the conversation first. 

"What's wrong with your clothes?"

"I forget them."

"Really? it doesn't sound like you."

"Hmm."

 "Have you go check the farm? You know, the harvest season would come soon, and Seigaku's citizen would soon prepared for the annual harvest celebration. As usual, we should…. Huh? Are you listening…?"

"Haa? Un…" Tezuka looks as if he just swallowed an overdoses amount of hallucinogen.  

"You look hopeless."

"Ah."

"So…  about the harvest…"

"Oishi." Tezuka suddenly stared straightly at his friend's eyes, looking for an exact answer. "Do you believe in angel?" 

"WHAT? Mpphh…. Hahaha…. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" 

Again, Tezuka only stared at him with his famous you'll-be-history gaze to silent Oishi. "Not funny." He hummed in a low tone. 

"So, Tezuka. What angel are you talking about?" Oishi held his lips not to laugh, instead lean his arm on Tezuka's shoulder and acting like a big brother. 

"Forget it."  

"Ah, Tezuka. As usual." Oishi stood up and walked towards the buffet. He pulled the buffet and grabbed many letters from it. "All 137 fan's love letters for today."

"…"

Oishi sighed. "Bad mood, ne? Just make sure your slump would dissapear before the annual harvest celebration. Otherwise, village's elder will kill me." 

"… I know."

"Sure, you MUST know that the annual harvest party is the most important ritual of our village's belief. But young girls nowadays… they could only think that the party was out of trend. The only way to make them come is…"

"I said I know it." Tezuka cut Oishi's line. He sat and leave Oishi, then walked out the house to see Horio, his lovely buffalo. Oishi stunned for few minutes before giggled a bit. 

"Angel, huh?"

TBC……

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WEHH??? It's supposed to be humor!! Why did I get sank in joy of  melancholy (again, I'm terrible at making poetic phrase)  -_-;; ?? But how about that?? Sucks??? T_T forgive meee!!!  English is not my first language, so I'm not really capable of using difficult words. Should I continue this story? Is it too long or too short per chapter! R& R ne! :DD


	2. Cruel Reality 1 Tezuka's case

**Disclaimer**: I've told ya, they're not mine!

**Author's note:** For the second chapter, I have so much advices of my friends idea, and ended up in confusion how to make it come true as their wish. You know, sometimes I don't have confidence to use my own idea, but now I decide to make this story goes like what I've planned!! Oh yeah, please spare me for the grammatical error. J 

Chapter 2 

Rubbing his buffalo's back, Tezuka started to sink in the sentimental of nostalgic memory. 

"Horio-kun…. Is it permitted for me to fall in love? If only… if only I wasn't what I am today… if only 'that day' never happened. Hix!! Horio… ever since that day, my freedom and human rights had been stolen away from me. We used to be together, enjoying the meadow…. But…. Hix!! Ever since that day…. " Tezuka hide his face on Horio's back. (Eewww) I… Horio…."

Horio cut his line by saying "Mooo."  

"Why can't we return as our previous self!? If only 'that day' had never happened…"

"Tezuka!!"  The half-bald dude known as Oishi run towards him and showed a worried expression on his usually wise-looked face.  

"Oishi…"

"It's HER!!! She has returned from her monthly vacation!"

Hearing that line, Tezuka's face suddenly turned pale. He couldn't say a thing. Not to mention Horio. He escaped without even saying any 'Mooo.'

"Hurry Tezuka, if she found no troop of us greeted her, you know we're dead!!" 

Right 0,00000019786 seconds after Oishi said that, both of them run like psychos, even faster than when Tezuka tried to escape from his fans. In fact, their little crooked house was only one of many same type houses there. All houses were small and crooked. Comfortable because they take care of the house neatly, but sometimes it can't hide the real situation that all houses were poorly suitable for living!!  And… the cruel truth is that…  the area where the houses were build was only 1/100 part from a very very huge land belongs to HER. 

***At the big mansion in the center of the land***

"SLAVES!!!!!!! GATHERED!!!!!" An old woman wearing luxurious outfit stood inside a hall, cooling herself with a Holland-decorated paper fan. Behind her, two young men were standing with a miserable face, one of them has a red hand print on his cheek, and the other couldn't stop rubbing his bruised lips. You can see  jewelries from gold and diamonds hanging on the old woman's feet, fingers, hands, arms, neck, ears, and hairs. What a living gold store. 

"WELCOME BACK THE MIGHTY SUMIRE OHIME-SAMA!! LONG LIVE THE MIGHTY SUMIRE OHIME-SAMA!!" 

A troops of young men greeted the woman too obediently, as you expected from what we called 'slaves'. But unfortunately one of them was late when saying the greeting, and now the poor slave stunned pale at his position, prepare himself for a hell to come.  Oishi and Tezuka that were standing right beside that slave could only say nothing. 

"You! Slave no.1 from the left!! What's your name!!??" Shouted The Mighty Sumire Ohime-sama. 

"I… I'm… I'm… Shirou Kamui desu."

"HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME!! No excuse for a late pronunciation!! You indeed deserve a punishment. CALL THE JUICE MAKER ALGOJO!!! Sumire ohime-sama (it should be kusobaba, in fact) Screamed furiously as a bolt appeared behind her from nowhere… (since it was sunny after all) and shivered every living being inside that mansion.

Then…

A dark shadow appeared. He held a book on his right hand. A mischievous light shone underneath his mysterious glasses. His eyes were invisible. His hair looked painful for you to touch. 

He was….

"INUI…!!!"  All slaves gasped and whispered in a very low volume as they saw that frightening figure. A nightmare of all human-races.  

A tears running down poor Shirou Kamui's cheek. "No!! Please!! Spare me oh Mighty ohime-sama!! I couldn't die know, I have to save the world on the year 1999!! The future of earth is in my hand, depend on my decision, I…. "

PLAAKKK!!!

Sumire ohime-sama slapped him sadistically. Kamui the choosen one fell harshly and kissed the floor. Smooch!!  "WHAT!!??? HOW DARE YOU!! THE FUTURE OF EARTH AND YOU OR ALL SEXY… uhm MEANINGLESS SLAVES IS IN MY HAND, SUMIRE OHIME-SAMA!!"

Everyone were in silence. 

"INUI!! DO IT!!" She finally gave an order. A death penalty. 

The mysterious being whom everybody were scare at came closer towards Kamui. With his deep and heavy voice, he said: "Of the latest ingredients…. Ultimate Asereje Grand Dimension of Delusion Inui Juice…….. with extra tabasco." 

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Kamui screamed.

"DRINK." Inui said firmly. "Be a good boy." 

_I can't see this… it's too cruel. _Tezuka shutted his eyes tight bitterly. "Tezuka… bear with the pain…" Oishi whispered sympatically. 

And that day before they very own eyes, a heartless tragedy happened. One of the two sumire's assistances held Kamui while the other forced to open Kamui's mouth. He struggled, but it was too late. Inui poured the juice on his mouth. 

Kamui froze for a moment.

Everybody froze, waiting for the next scene. (A/N: don't you?? Hi-hi-hi!!)

 It need not so much time to see that Kamui trembled, eyes plunged wide, face pale, then died. Yes. Died. Shirou Kamui. He died. 

"OOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHHOO!!! See?? It's the punishment for you who dare to disobey me! Inui!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"His name is Shirou Kamui."

"Thanks ma'am." Inui turned his back, opened a green notebook and started to write. "Hmm…. Experiment 354637: Ultimate Asereje Grand Dimension of Delusion Inui Juice with extra Tabasco… Sample: Shirou Kamui…. Result: Death within 5,0002 seconds." He closed his book. 

"Inui, you can leave now. I want to take a rest."

"As you pleased, ma'am." 

Inui walked away, leaving Sumire ohime-sama, assistances, and all slaves behind. Now the most frightening one will happen.

"Nahhhh…. As usual…. Slave Tezuka…." Sumire stepped forward, right in front of Tezuka. It's the reality. Only Tezuka's name that she remembered. Oishi sweat dropped and closed his eyes tight. Tezuka could only sighed and bear with the old wicked witch in front of him. He could smell the scent of Channel no.5. 

"Assistance!!"  One of Sumire's assistance step closer and handed her a whip. She took the whip and patted it several times to her own palm. 

"Heh… ehehehe… as usual, Tezuka… you're mine….. all…. NIGHT….  OHOHOHOHOHO!!!! NOW MOVE ON!!"  Sumire whipped Tezuka so harsh for the roaring sounds seemed to fill the mansion. Tezuka could do nothing but followed her obediently. After all, he's a slave. 

Ever since that day… ever since my parents bankrupted, fell in the poverty, then committed suicides after sold me as a slave to this witch. I left my beautiful past and belongings, and only permitted to bring Horio. I could do nothing, she was so cruel and indeed the strongest witch ever created. This is the only way of life I could live. It's a cruel reality… 

(flash back)

Tezuka: "Mom!! Dad!! It's me!! I'm home!! Tadaima!! (cheerful)

Mom: "Okaeri, Kunimitsu-kun. Have some buffalo stew. How's Horio? 

Horio: "Mooooo…" (with blurring eyes, looking at the buffalo stew)

Tezuka: "Mom, where's dad?"

Dad (coming from a far): "Looking for me, Kunimitsu? I'm at the backyard, I have some bussiness to do. But forget it. Let's take a lunch together.  

(A/N: What a happy family they were….)

(another flach back) 

Horio: "MOOOOOO!!!!!!!" (panicked)

Tezuka: "MOOOOOOO….. eh MOM!!!! DAD!! What the….."

Dad: (hanging on the ceiling with rope, mouth opened,  eyes opened wide, dead) 

Mom: (dying with pale face) "Kunimitsu…… my dear Kunimitsu….  I have two last requests…"

Tezuka: "Mom! Hang on, I'll call a doctor!!"

Mom: "Listen to me, my dear…. Uhuk.. uhuk… my first request… please… forgive… your sinful parents…"

Tezuka: "What??? How could you say that!? I love you so…"

Mom: You won't say that again if you see that letter on the table… (pointing at the table)

Tezuka: "Mom… please.."

Mom: My second request…. Please hear it carefully… Kunimitsu…

Tezuka: "Mom…"

Mom: "Kunimitsu……. Please don't drink…… petrol. Cause it's… very…….. poisonous." 

Tezuka: (just realized that her mom was holding an empty petrol's can) "So you… "

Mom: "I've just drank it. That's why I will die soon. Good bye Tezuka……"  (died)

Tezuka: Mom… Mom!?? MOM!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Tezuka walked towards the table and read the letter.

The Letter said:

_Dear Kunimitsu-kun. In fact, it's very painful for us to tell you this. We couldn't bear the pain and live longer than today. Yes, we're indeed a coward. Long, long ago… we borrowed some money from Sumire ohime-sama, the land owner and wicked witch. We… put you as a guarantee. We can't pay for that debt until the last time, so we should handed you to her. Yes, we're a sinner. And we better die than to see you become a slave. That's why we choose to do this. Thank you for your kindness for being such and obedient son, and forgive us though we don't deserve an apologize from you. _

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

**Author's note:**

Don't have time to give a note!! Should escaped from this place before Kamui's fans hanted meee!!! TASUKETEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Cruel Reality 2 Fuji's case

Author's note: Why did only SIB-san left a review?? (thanxx a lot SIB-san, I love ya love ya love ya love yaaaaa T_T) Am I that bad??? It's a cruel reality after all after alllll (crying out loud on the city's corner). Yosh, ganbatteimasssuuuu!!! Chapter 3 

"Aniki, how long should we live like this?" A brown haired guy with a scar on his forehead known as Yuuta grieved while holding a pan of fried fish. Their small house made from wood and dry leaves, located far from the Seigaku main land where daily activities happen. In fact, the siblings lived their life by avoiding crowd and social life. They have a special reason to do this, and even Eiji didn't know about this. 

"Dunno… why do you ask me anyway? Like I know the answer." A beautiful blue eyed guy with an angelic face answered his little brother as he sat down on a chair watering his cacti, and didn't seem to pay any attention. 

"Who else should I ask to? Well… yesterday IT happened again! It's only a matter of time until Eiji find out about this, and I won't ever wish to see my Aniki commit suicide because of it!!" Yuuta dragged a chair and put himself right in front of his Aniki. His eyes opened wide, longed for a bit of attention from the careless boy. 

"Gosh, Yuuta, it's not like you to worry upon unnecessary thing. How long we've been friends with Eiji? Why don't he found out about it since we were children?"

"I said it's just a matter of time!" 

"Eiji is lonely. We are his only friends, and in the other hand he is our only friend. Even if he know…" Fuji didn't continue his line. 

"Even if he know?"

"He wouldn't know. As long as we didn't let him hug us."

"But he glomped you from the back that time, when you said that embarrassment statement while he was still here. Honestly, I really surprised and afraid that time."  

"From the back, mind that. If he was in front of me and hugged me, you'll be crying upon my grave now." Fuji said calmly while a sweet smile rose on his lips. Yuuta could only sighed dealing with his difficult Aniki. 

(flashback of yesterday's incident)

A girl was walking awkwardly over the forest, it seems that she was lost track. His expression looked confuse. Fuji saw her from far away when he was gathering medicinal herbs. Though at first he planned to run away, at last he felt pity towards the girl and decided to help her. (A/N: Damn! Wrong decision!!) 

"Any problem I could help, Miss?" He asked politely. The girl suddenly blushed. 

Fuji examined the short girl in front of him and nearly laughing out loud seeing the two braids which make her looks like a baka. And after he heard the girls' whiny voice, he realized that maybe this girl was truly a baka. 

"Uhm… ano… my name is Sakuno." _Damn, what a sexy guy I found. Lucky!!_

"Sou, Sakuno-chan desu ka." _Who asked your name anyway?_

"Uhm…ano… where is the way to the city?" _should make a plan, I can't let a cutie get away so easily._

"Huh? It's right in front of you." Fuji pointed a way right in front of Sakuno, for they can see a big wooden flat written 'THE WAY TO THE CITY' on it. _Yappari, she's a baka after all._

"Uhm…ano…gomen…" _Gosh, OMG, wrong start! I always get nervous near babes!_

"Yes…??" 

"Uhm…ano… ah… I can't stand it…" _The last plan! _ The girl pretended to be dizzy and fell on Fuji's comfort (N/A: Ahhhh!!! Jealous!!) chest on purpose. 

Then…

A MAGIC!! white smoke appeared right after Fuji was hugged by the girl, and together with the sound 'PUSH', Fuji changed into a chicken!!

"COCK COCK COCK PETOK!!!" (The sound of Indonesian chicken. 'dangerous', ne??) The chicken chirped and flapped his wings hopelessly.

"Wha.. what the…." Sakuno almost fainted for real. "The sexy guy just before…" 

"You've seen something you're not permitted to see." Another guy appeared from the depth of forest. He stared at the girl sadly. "I could do nothing but to do the thing that I hate." 

"Who… who are you!?"  Sakuno asked in worry. 

"Souma Yuuta is my name. We're the cursed Jyunishis of the Fruits Basket…  I mean of the Souma Family."

"SOUMA?? So.. you're that legendary Soumas?" Sakuno started to turn pale hearing that name. She used to think that the story about Souma family was only a legend, but now…

"Absolutely. The ordinary Souma Jyunishi would only transform into one of the Chinese Zodiacs if they're hugged by the opposite sex, but just the two of us, are the cursed Jyunishis. Chicken and Horse. We didn't even appear in the Fruits Basket TV series. But that's not the point. What I mean is, the cursed Jyunishis still transform even if the one that hug us come from the same sex, just like you did. So, I'm sorry mister, even if you're a man…"

"She's a girl, Baka… COCK PETOK!!" Fuji sighed. 

"Oh, girl. Whatever. Man or girl, I still should erase your memory."

(End of flashback) 

***

Fuji: "Eiji, I love you…" (blushed)

Eiji: "Nyaaaa!!?? Really?? YAAAAYYY!! I love Fuji as well!! (turn into chibi mode)

I love Fuji more than anything else in the world!! (Hug Fuji tight)

Fuji: "Wa…wait… Eiji…" 

*White smoke appeared*

*Fuji turned into a chicken*

Eiji: "What?? Fuji is a chicken?? NOOO!!!! I hate chicken! (crying) MONSTER!! I hate you, monster!!"

Fuji: "E..Eiji… wait!! COCK COCK PETOK!!!" 

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Fuji woke up and screamed in the middle of silent night. It's just a dream. He was breathing fast, still shocked of the nightmare he had just seen.. He remembered the first time he met Eiji. It's about 8 years ago, when they found Eiji crying in the forest. Yuuta and Fuji had only lived in Seigaku land for a week, after The leader of Souma Family, Souma Mizuki, dumped them. What? You're saying that the leader supposed to be Akito? Yes, it was Akito. But then he died due to his chronic leprosy, so his brother Mizuki took his place. What? You're asking me since when they're siblings? Well it's MY fic anyway!! SO JUST READ ON!! Anyway, Fuji and Yuuta asked the little Eiji to play together with them until evening. Then the night falls, and Eiji's parents finally found him. Since that day, Eiji visited Fuji and Yuuta very often. Later they found out that Eiji parents and sisters worked in the city, that's why they were very busy. Eiji was always home alone. 

'Eiji'… that guy's name heard like a lullaby.

He gripped his blanket too tight but he didn't realize the pain. The pain in his heart much, much bigger than the pain on his palm. It's a cruel reality, after all. (A/N: Ooooo… let me licked your everything you sexy thing…) 

::TBC::


	4. Where are you?

Author's note: Wuiihh, chapter 4 already. I think I really obsessed with this weird story. Please bear with the weirdness, but I really need to unleash the idea, OHOHOHOHO~~~~~*** Again, spare me for some grammatical errors I'm sure exist but don't know where. -_-; Chapter 4 

Two weeks passed very fast after the day where Kunimitsu Tezuka and Souma Fuji Syusuke met on the lake. Fuji could almost forget about that incident, and get back to his daily routines of a hidden life. It's just that he never came to that lake again, and it's not that he used to come there often before. Well, it's just to fill his curiosity when he swam on the lake two weeks ago, but unfortunately he met a psycho. At least that was what he thought. In the other hand,  Tezuka changed drastically. He couldn't visited that lake again because of Sumire's presence. He could only get out from Sumire's land while she wasn't at home, so at this time he wasn't able to meet the blue eyed beauty he miss so much. He eat less, and everything he did were mistaken. He often stared at the distant sky, and suddenly blushed, then suddenly smile. Really, he had made Oishi worried so much ever since that day. Not to mention Horio and Sumire ohime-sama, Tezuka's biggest fan that hide behind the title 'MASTER'. She didn't worry at all, she's just mad. Yeah. Very mad. Several whip sounds could be heard all day, and other slaves could only sighed and whisper: "It's Tezuka again…" 

Finally, the famous annual harvest celebration that everybody were waiting for was about to come. Tomorrow is the big event, and Sumire's slaves were busy cleaning the mansion,  preparing her party gown and harvesting instruments,  when the village's elder came visited and headed for Sumire. 

 "Long live the mighty Sumire ohime-sama… I come for…"  He greeted politely.

"Ah, elder. Borrow Tezuka again for the celebration? Nope, Zettai yada. "

"Huh?" 

"I said not for this year. Or forever. I won't let anyone touch my belonging again. Now go away or I shall call my JUICE MAKER." 

"But.. We often used Tezuka as a waiter there! That's why young girls still come to the old-fashioned harvest celebration even nowadays…"  

Sumire ohime-sama turned his back without paying any attention to the poor old man, then shouted, "SLAVE TEZUKAAAAAAAA!!!!!"  she pulled a whip from her golden belt. 

From behind the huge pillar Tezuka walked towards them, looking at the ground as if he didn't have a courage to see anyone. In front of the elder and Sumire, he kneeled down. "Long live Sumire ohime-sama." He spoke vulnerably. Stars and glitters could be seen in the elder's eyes out of the blue. Oishi saw the scene from far away, and smiled awkwardly._ Something will happen. The elder is kinda… freaky._

"Tezuka, you've become so much macho than before…" He whispered and stroked Tezuka's muscles. "You know what? The girls shouted hysterically when I told them I was going to see you… Too bad I won't let it happen…. "

Tezuka flinched. "Thank you Elder."

"Tezuka." Sumire spoke in threatening tone. "He want to use you as a waiter in the celebration. I mind it, though. What… would… you…. Say…??" She stared at Tezuka. Everybody shivered. 

As a good slave, Tezuka certainly know what he should say in this kind of situation. He should say: "I'm sorry village's elder, but I'm afraid I can't." But… now… he has a hope deep in his heart. He used to think that harvest celebration was so boring, but now he realized that it's the only chance to see the blue eyed beauty once again! He's still unsure when will Sumire leave her mansion for vacation, and even she did, he didn't know where to find the blue eyed beauty once again. _If it's the harvest celebration… Maybe he'd come. Hope… I have a hope…_

"WHAT WOULD YOU SAY, TEZUKA!?" Sumire glared. Surprisingly, the first time in the history of Alibaba and 40 thieves… uhm I mean Kusobaba and 40 slaves, Tezuka looked up and said with a loud, clear tone. "I'll do it, elder. Thanks for the chance. YOROSHIKU ONEGAISHIMASU!!" 

…

…

…

GLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lightning and thunderbolt stroke from nowhere even it was sunny! Pale decorated the face of all living being in that big mansion, that would soon turn into a chamber of slaughter in no time.  Sumire silenced. 

_Name: Ryuzaki Sumire (ohime-sama)_

_Status: Kusobaba, rich land owner, wicked witch_

_Age: 68 years old_

_Hobby: Cybersex , Slavery, S&M, whip, played Go, reading yaoi lemon fanfiction especially 1x2 _

_Speciality: SLAUGHTER,  cast spell, sumo_

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!!!?????????? YOU…. YOU…. YOU… HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!! YOU SLAVES!!!!!!!" Sumire screamed furiously, frightening, some veins could be seen on her face. Her eyes became so sharp and crimson. 

Suddenly, something unbelievable for human happened. Sumire's brown hair turned into blond, hard and sharp pointing the sky. Muscles grew rapidly on her body. She was surrounded by a blinded yellow light! She was…..

"SUPER SAIYAN SUMIRE!!!"  The elder screamed as some of the slaves escaped madly, the other fainted, and the other stunned on their place without even could breath. 

"TEZUKAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  YOU'LL BE HISTORY!!! YOU'RE INDEED A YUMMY BUT TOO BAD THAT WAS THE LAST LINE I COULD SAY TO YOU BEFORE YOU FINISH!!  BWAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!"  

Oishi that was looking at the scene from before run towards them. It would be saver for Oishi to stand still or even run away, but instead of it he put his own life in danger. He is Oishi, a loyal comrade, after all. 

"Oishi!! Don't come near!!" Tezuka scolded him and forbide him to danger his own life. 

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" A whip of fire lashed The Seigaku's Sex Bomb violently. The poor guy flung away and bump harshly against the marble floor. 

"TEZUKA!!!!" Oishi held Tezuka's shoulder and saw a drop of blood running down his forehead. "Sumire ohime-sama, please stop it!! He could die!!" Oishi begged. 

"Yes, please be kind, Oh Mighty ohime-sama!! Please!!" The village elder also begged. 

"I HATE INTRUDERS!! I'LL SOLVE EVERYTHING WITH MY OWN WAY!!"  Sumire Ohime-sama glared at the loyal comrade. "ASSISTANCE!! CALL THE JUICE MAKER!!" 

Then…

A dark shadow appeared. He held a book on his right hand. A mischievous light shone underneath his mysterious glasses. His eyes were invisible. His hair looked painful for you to touch. 

He was….

"INUI!!" The Village's elder gasped. 

The involved one smiled with his ever-so-frightening style. Again, the obstacle of human races. 

"With the latest ingredients…. The Ultimate Gladiator F4 Extra Fantasy Inui Juice…. With extra oregano." 

"NOOOOO!!!!! TEZUKA!!!!!" Oishi screamed, closed his tear-filled eyes tightly for he could imagine his dear friend would walked over the same path as Kamui the chosen one. _No!! Tezuka! Please, Please God, give a bit more time!! Kamisama, mou sukoshi dake!! Kamisama, mou sukoshi dake!! I want to watch Kyoko Fukada and Takeshi Kaneshiro on Kamisama mou sukoshi dake! _ ( Do you like this TV series, Huh?) _No, God!! DON'T LET THE TRAGEDY HAPPEN!!!! _

Oishi kept babbling his useless prayer when he felt that someone was holding his body, and another someone forced him to open his mouth. 

Then… he finally realized…

That…

The sample for Inui's experiment was indeed HIMSELF. 

Too late to struggle or even say anything, a freaky liquid flowing through his throat. The last vision he could see was Tezuka, flying over the window with blood all over his body. Then, everything turned into dark labyrinth. He couldn't feel anything nor hear anything for a few times, then he heard a deep voice speaking:

"Hmm…. Experiment 354638: Ultimate Gladiator F4 Extra Fantasy Inui Juice with extra oregano… Sample: Shuichirou Oishi…. Result: turned into a puppy." 

WHAT??? What the…  Oishi looked around and found that Tezuka wasn't there anymore. He could only saw Inui's feet walked away, and no one but himself in the big hall. When tried to speak, the only word he could say was, "Woof!!"  

It's the Inui Juice.  "Woof!!! Woof! Woof! Woof!!" A tear slid down the puppy's cheek. It's Pomeranian. Black Pomeranian. Expensive, you know.  But still… he felt nothing but anguished and sad. 

_Tezuka? Where's Tezuka? _

He saw no one on that big hall. It seems like the slaughter had ended. He ran. He looked for Tezuka in the kitchen, in every inch of that mansion. He run outside the mansion and searched in their house. In every house. He sought behind the trees, behind the wall, inside bushes, but still he couldn't  find his only friend. The small body really annoyed him. He's tired. Still, he hadn't lost hope.  But then he heard a conversation:

Slave1: It's really frightening. You know what? Tezuka escaped. 

Slave2: What!? He dared to do that? Sumire  won't let him away so easily. Furthermore, it's Tezuka of  all people. When she found him, he'll be dead for the second time. 

Slave1: But he left Oishi behind, didn't he? Why did he do such thing?

Slave2: No, the main problem was Oishi. Tezuka could bear it if he was the one to be tortured, but I heard that Oishi was forced to drank…. Inui Juice. 

Slave1: HE DEAD!?

Slave2: Dissapear, in fact. But who could still alive after drank Inui Juice? Maybe it's the assistances who dragged his corpse away, if he really disappeared. Thinking about that,Tezuka became so depressed and run away. I don't really think he saw the process though, cause I saw him flung away from the window and ended in the garden when Inui gave Oishi the Juice. 

Oishi stunned at his puppy form, couldn't believe what he had heard. _What? So Tezuka think that he's already dead? _

Poor Oishi. Suddenly he felt a mysterious ache in his heart that he never felt before. He decided to find Tezuka, no matter where. No matter what it will cost. Cause Tezuka is the only person he could share his happiness with…. 

_I'll keep going, I won't surrender. Even if it's a cruel reality…._

::TBC::

**Author's note: **WWWWAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!!!! It's me again. How about that? I'm planning to make this story rather long, r u okay with that? This chapter and those chapters before are the main start of the problem would happened! After this, you'll find romance filled the air….. pairings? Well, you could guess…. XDDD


	5. the new friends we found

Chapter 5 

::Tezuka's POV:: 

It's terrible. I heard it when Sumire called the Juice Maker Inui to crush Oishi. I also heard Oishi's last voice of suffering. His painful moan, and the sound of Inui Juice's flow. I know, that was the last voice of Oishi I could hear. I didn't see his end of life, and I don't know whether I supposed to be happy or not because of it. Too bad, indeed. We once planned so much things together, laughed and suffered together. But…. Because of my egoistic decision... Why?? Mom, Dad, answer me!!!! You said that the one that poisonous is petrol. But why did Oishi died because of Inui Juice?? WHY??? Kami-sama!! (God) Answer me!!

(Suddenly, there was a roaring voice from the sky.)

"IN FACT, INUI JUICE STILL CONTAINS PETROL 3%"

So, it was petrol after all. Thank you, Kami-sama. 

::End of POV::

Tezuka had escaped from Sumire's residence, and hoping to be free from her sadistic slavery. With so much wound all over his body, it's impossible for him to run further. He started to feel pain and dizzy, and his vision started to blurry. _It's the end. I'll die here._

***

"Are you okay, mister?" Tezuka saw a brown haired guy with a scar on his forehead when he manage to open his eyes and saw everything clearly. He felt so tired.

"Where… where am I?" Tezuka tried to get up, but the guy pushed his shoulder gently.

"You're in my house! Geez, I dunno why you could came up with such wounds. Are you a traveler or smthin'?" 

Tezuka thought for a moment. _This guy didn't know who I am. It's very rare, though. Oh, come on. I'm not that popular. But… didn't know me…. He dare!! Is he an antisocial nerd or something? _Tezuka sighed. "Uhm…" 

"Your name…?" The brown haired guy asked him. Tezuka felt uneasy since the guy has a tone of suspiciousness inside his voice.

"Kunimitsu Tezuka…" 

"I'm Sou… uhmm Yuuta desu. Ano…" _ Damn, I supposed to let him faint on the way! Now he's too weak to leave, but how can I let him stay here? If he know it…_

"Thank you for saving me." Tezuka broke Yuuta's thought.  Tezuka had just decided  to leave right away, when someone opened the door of that room.

"Yuuta, I'm home…" 

_Damn. Kami-sama…_

*silence*

_IT'S HIM!!!_

"YUUTA!!!! WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS GUY!!!???"  Fuji blushed and shouted hysterically seeing the man who had made him became so trauma. 

Tezuka could only stared with glitters and miracle filled his eyes.

"Shhh, Aniki, could you be a bit polite to our guest!? He's wounded after all!!" 

_Damn. How many times have I said damn? _

"What are you doing he.. he.. here?" Fuji pointed Tezuka nervously, but rather then answered or said something, tears filled Tezuka's eyes. 

"I… I miss you…" the stoic slave whispered bitterly, not even a small smile rose on his lips._ God, please control me… I don't want to be seen as an uke by this fanfic readers…._

***meanwhile….***

"Woof!! Woof!!!" A black Pomeranian puppy  run as fast as the light, didn't know where to go. He had went through uncountable miles, without seeing any traces of Tezuka left._ Tezuka, where are you? _Oishi kept asking that answerless question to nowhere. 

Suddenly, he bumped against a feet. 

"Wooooofff!!!" (Ouch!!) 

"Huh?" 

Oishi looked up, and saw a pair of big eyes stared at him with astonishment. Then the owner of the eyes suddenly smiled so big, and his eyes opened wide as his both hands carried Oishi and raised him higher. 

"Hoi-hoi!!!!!! What a cute puppy!!!! What are you doing here, puppy??"  The guy spoke with his whiny voice. He closer his face to Oishi's. Oishi could see that this guy was wearing a band aid on his cheek. 

_I don't have time to deal with this spoiled brat. _

"Wooff!!! Woof!!! Wooff!!!" (Let me go, brat!!!) . Oishi struggled, begged the guy to put him on the ground. 

"Huh? Are you hungry? Wanna eat together with me? Yeah, sou dane!! Let's eat together with me!!" 

"Wooooffff!!!" (Noooooo……) 

Instead of letting the puppy go, the red haired guy held Oishi inside his arms and brought him as he hummed a little tune so cheerfully. Then they stopped in front of a nice house. Not big and luxurious, but quite nice. Still holding Oishi inside his arms, the guy enter the house and took a piece of cake on the table.

"Wanna black forest cake, puppy?? Delicious yo!!" The guy pressed the black forest against Oishi's mouth.

"Kaiiinngggg…." Poor Oishi teardropped. 

"Don't wanna??" The guy looked confused, then put the cake on the table again and took a cookie beside it.

"Wanna cookie, puppy?? Sweet yo!!" He showed the cookie in front of Oishi's eyes. 

"Grmmm… wooofff….." He teardropped even more. 

"Not hungry, huh?" 

Just let me go… 

Oishi tried to struggle harder.

"Ooooo!!! Wanna take a bath?? It's indeed hot today! Good idea, let's take a bath!!" 

***On Fuji and Yuuta's residence***

"So… you were a slave, and you escaped from your master after he killed your friend?"  Yuuta repeated Tezuka's story, and sighed. He looked at his brother. 

"Why should you looking at me?" Glared Fuji. 

Tezuka suddenly blushed when he heard it's Fuji who was speaking. "So… you're human after all…" 

Yuuta break out with laugh. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! How could you think that someone like him is an angel?? Anyway, why won't both of you explained to me how did you met each other before? How could you mistaken him as an angel, Tezuka?"

The two were silenced even worse. Yuuta confused.

"Oh well…  anyway, what will you do….next?" the little brother asked Tezuka carefully, afraid to hurt his feeling. He can't let a stranger stay there, though. What if…

"Why don't you just stay here…?" Yuuta stunned when he heard his Aniki answered. He glared at him, but Fuji only replied him with an 'it's okay' sight. Tezuka silenced. He had nowhere to go, but… 

He stole a sight at Fuji. Who would know that this guy isn't an angel? That blue eyes… that voice… that snowy skin… that silky hair_…. to live together with this kind of being is…. Lucky!!!_

"Uhm… if I didn't disturb…" 

"Of course not." Fuji cut his line, and smiled. Tezuka felt his heart thumping. 

***On Eiji's bathroom***

"Nee, Papero! Why do you cornered yourself like that?? Come here!!! The water is nice!" Eiji called the black Pomeranian puppy that was hide his face on the bathroom's corner. _Papero… why couldn't he choose a better name??  (sighed…) Besides, he would surely kill me if he found out that I am a human… or WAS a human..??? _

Oishi felt a big embarrassment inside him, can't imagined what would he see if he turn his back. (A/N: But I wanna see it, so please, Takeshi Konomi-sensei!! Make an 'interesting' episode and satisfy the fans!! XDD)

"Woof…." (let's just get out of here…)  

"Oh, come on, Papero." Suddenly, Oishi felt a pair of wet hands grabbed him. 

_OH  DAMN!!!_  If only he was still human, his face would be as red tomato. He shut his eyes tightly, didn't want to see the 'scenery' in front of him. But instead of end his bathing session, the guy named Eiji laughed a lot.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!! Are you shy, Papero!!?? How cutteeee!!!!"  Eiji hold the 'Papero' tighly, pressing him against his bare chest. "Hehehe… huh? Hey, you're so dirty! Okay, I'll clean you up!"

_NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  T_T KAMI-SAMAAAA!!!!!_

::TBC::

Hehehehehehehheeeheeeehhhhhh……………. The author could only smirked…..


	6. through the eyes of Papero

**Author's note: **

Thanx for all the reviewers…… thanxx….. sobbb…… thanx…. Sobbbbb… thanx…. Luv u all….

**Hellen: **hmmmmm Seigaku's loveable person? Eiji, Fuji and Oishi are loveable, but Tezuka?? He's just sexy!! Hehehehehehhehehe… *drool*  well, nice advice! Maybe I use it some other time… 

**Mimi: **Don't know where I came up with that 'Papero'…. It's just a 'pin' sound in my head. Cute? THANK YOU!!

**N3th3r^v^l@nd: **Hehehe, thanx for reading until this chapter! Please bear with all the suckness of this story, ne!!

This chapter is dedicated to **cenz: **Thanx for your honest opinion!! I really like it! XD you right, I curse that story the 1st time I read it on the web… You make me realized that I shouldn't make story in the middle of bad mood!!  (lame excuse, but if only you knew that it's true…T_T) For now, I remove that 'Don't look at me' story so I could fix it and post it (if I could make it better -_-;) about 1 or 2 months later! I hope this story could cure your disappointment! If not, KOROSHITSUZUKUTEEEEE SAMAYOU ITSUMADEMOOOO….. (Just kill me now, and I'll roam forever… ~Endless Rain by X Japan~)  yeahh!! Long Live golden pair!!!

::Oishi's POV::

It's been 2 weeks since I bumped against this Eiji guy. Few things happened, and now I ended up living together with him. I really wish to escape from this house, but don't know why I haven't done it until now. Where are you, Tezuka? I want to see your stoic face, your cold smile. I miss you. I couldn't look for you, since I've been trapped in this difficult situation. 

(Flashback)

The next morning after he washed me the night before… (_ARGGHH!!!! If only you knew how that scene caused me a big bunch of trauma… could you imagine that I was rubbed and molested here and there including in my private place, with that kind of 'Dove' branded soap…! Hell that boy, it's a sexual harassing!! Worse than that, he did it so freely with that freaky laughter… I wonder if Sumire's act to Tezuka was better…? The old hag still paid him, after all. But this…)_

(Author: Cut it out, Oishi! Start the flashback already!!)

Oh yeah…Anyway, the next morning…

Eiji: "Oh, Mom! Tadaima! When did you return…"

Mom: "Kyaaaaaa!! It's a phone call from my client! Gotta work to do, so much work to do. I'm leaving!! (leave)

Eiji: "Uh.. okay.. oh, hey nee-chan!! Long times no see, where have you…"

Nee-chan:"Kyaaaaa!!! My new boyfriend rapped his sheep last night, now I should go to the police as a witness!! I'm leaving!!" (leave)

Eiji: "Uhm… okay… eh? Hey Dad! Since when you…"

Dad: "SHUT UP BRAT!!!" 

Eiji: "…Alcohol again?"

Dad: I'M LEAVING!! (leave)

(the house was empty) 

I stole a sight at him, but when I wanted to call "Eiji", what came out from my throat was 'Woof". He only replied me with his trademark grin as if nothing had happened. 

"Hehehe… It's always like this, Papero. Don't worry!" 

( End of flashback)

I was planning to escape before, but I prefer to cancel it so I could accompany him just for that day, at least until his family returned. But they still disappeared nowhere until now. Practically he always talks to me, hug me, play with me and bring me walk… So I wonder… before he found me, what did he do all day?  

(Another flashback)

It was a bright day. I was planning to sneak out from that house and leave, when I saw him watching a bunch of kids playing from far away. He giggled as he watched the kids playing, as if he was part of them. Then one of the kids saw him, and the accused:

"Look!! The weirdo!!" 

They laugh mockingly at Eiji and abruptly run from that place. Eiji could only turn his back. I really wanted to chase the kids and gave them some lesson, but what came out from my throat was "Woof! Woof!" 

Eiji laughed. It surprised me. He was still able to laugh. He said, "Hoi-hoi, don't worry Papero!!"  Then he press his cheek against mine. 

(End of flasback)

A weirdo? Well at first I'm not really disagree to that statement. Maybe he couldn't leave his house too often since his family always absence? Maybe it makes him have less time to socialize… I don't know. Or maybe he's just strange? His style is kinda… strange, what else. But in fact, sometimes he leave the house. He left the house and returned home on evening; sometimes with a big smile on his face, sometimes looked peeved and mumbled furiously like a spoiled kid. (A/N: CAN you guess where he was going?) I didn't know where he was going, since he always locked me in his room before he left. It's because that incident…

(Another flashback)

I could finally sneak out. I'm running as fast as the light from that house, and felt relieve for I didn't know a trouble had faced me. In front of me, a big dog showed his big teeth on me as if he wanted to destroy me. (_Destroy me? Wait a minute… I'm a black Pomeranian, and he was a Pit Bull…  I was just… I was just too cute to be true… What if… he wanted to rapped me??  Now that I've thought about it… YAAAAYYYY!!!  Thanks God I was saved!! Imagine if that dirty big animal…..)_

(Author: JUST CUT YOUR BABBLING and start the flashback!!!)

Uh… okay… anyway, I thought I was going to end up inside the dog's mouth when Eiji came and kicked the dog's butt out. Oh well… not that cool, but in fact it's a PIT BULL, you know how scary the animal can be_.( I remember when Tezuka got a crescent shaped scar in his ass because of the dog. If only you knew how Sumire laugh at it so mockingly. About 1996 in America, there was a family who…)_

(Author: *Holding a knife* O…I…SHI….)

Uh…. Okay… well… *back to serious face* It's really bad. The dog was so wild, and Eiji got several wounds in his hand. It's Eiji we're talking about, so I thought he was going to crying out loud, whined and grieved about the pain…. But… he didn't even look at his wound. Instead, he run towards me and held me. He said, "I'm sorry Papero!! I should've take care of you! I'm sorry, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

He kept apologizing over and over, but when I tried to say  "It's alright", what came out from my throat was "Woof". So painful. Since that day, he locked me in his room everytime he left the house, with so much foods and toys.  

Then I wonder…

How could people call someone as nice as him….  'weirdo'? 

::End of POV::

It was late at night, and the rain outside the window didn't seem to slow down. Oishi or 'Papero' was lying lazily on Eiji's bed, buried by his twisted thought. He wanted to search for Tezuka, but he didn't have the nerve to leave. Furthermore, he couldn't deny the fact that he felt happy there. 

The rain kept falling harder. 

Oishi swirled his body along the bed, and stopped when his nose smelled the scent of Eiji on the pillow. It's kinda… relaxing. Eiji's scent felt like a nostalgic embrace of old memories. He giggled. Suddenly, his sight stopped at a brown diary on the bed's corner. Drove by his curiosity, he dragged his body and opened that wood-covered diary with the help of his legs and mouth. It's quite hard to control which page he wanted to see, and he cursed Inui for all the difficulties he should face. Unintentionally, the diary stopped flapping on a page. He read Eiji's note on that day.

_March 12th_

_Dear diary,_

_Today I accidentally confessed my love to Fuji!! GOSSSSSSHHHH!!! I felt like there was a scorpion crawling over my back! I know my expression was so embarrassing that time… OOOHH I'M SO ASHAMED!!! WHERE'S THE RIVER?? JUST LET ME SINK INTO THE WATER!!!_

He could only giggled naughtily in his evil-puppy form, but if only he was human, he would extremely laughed out loud!!

He flapped several pages and saw another note.

_Dear diary,_

_Today I found an extremely cute and fluffy black Pomeranian! _Oishi smiled gently, and continue reading. _You know, his face was so helpless and stupid! I just wanna laugh at him every time I saw him, the way he waved his head was just so silly!! _

Oishi grunged. Damn that brat. But still he continued reading. _But don't know why, I fell in love with this cute puppy since the first time I saw him. _

Oishi blushed, before he immediately realized that he's a puppy anyway! So he read the next writing:  _you won't believe how cute this puppy is, so I named him with a cute name too: PAPERO. AAAAHHHH!!!! He's just too cute to be true! I felt like having a new friend. Really, I'm not alone anymore! I'm glad that now I don't have to disturb Fuji and Yuuta everyday_!

Oishi felt relieved. So he has friends after all…

Feeling too curious, he impatiently opened several pages after that, and unfortunately stopped at the last page written on the diary. Something strange on the page; he glimpsed at a round shaped print of dried water, blurring the ink of last sentence.

Tears? 

No way. He ignored the strange mark and started to read the note. Surprisingly, Eiji's handwriting was a bit different from before. Kinda disordered and wrinkled here and there, he could tell by the first glimpse that the writer wrote it uncontrollably.  

_Dear diary,_

_They looked so happy together. I felt like a fool between them, I wondered what was the advantage of me being there anyway? I'm only a disturbance, an obstacle for Fuji. That eyes… he gazed him with such loving expression he never used to see me before. Why should he suddenly appear there between us? If only he didn't…._

Oishi closed the diary. 

Felt guilty that he had read such private note. Besides that, the handwriting became worse so that he couldn't read it further. 

Then, he was surprised by the abrupt sound of the opened door. 

Eiji has come. His body was all wet because of the rain. 

Oishi was just prepared to glomped and stamped and hugged just like before, but his master didn't say a word. Instead, he amazed with Eiji's eyes; the expression he wouldn't expect to see. Desperate, broken, lost and empty. 

And he saw a red handprint tinted Eiji's cheek. 

"Woof!! Woof!!" _Gosh, I hate my existence.___

Eiji didn't reply the cheerful greeting. He only threw himself onto the bed and only let Oishi to see his back. 

But Oishi could hear it, no matter how silent it was.

The boy was crying.

::TBC::

**Author's note: **

I DON'T KNOW IF THAT'S SUCKS OR NOT!!!! I DON'T KNOW!!! AAAAAAARRRRRRGHHHHHH!!!!! *run away and suicide*


	7. A Reunion?

**DISCLAIMER**: blablablablablablablaaaa…… (you know what supposed to be said, right??? ^^)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: hiyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Hountou ni gomen nasaaaaii! Sorry for taking so long to update. Finally I could write the latest chapter from this story. There's some part linked to the past chapter, so maybe if you forget you could read the past chapter instead. Oh, and thank you for the entire reviewer!!! It's surprising there's still exist out there a bunch of people who's willing to read this weird fanfic…. T_T hixxxxx hixxxxxx *dance dance in tears* I love you all honeeeyyyy!!!  

**n3th3r^v^l@nd**** **: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like the way I crush… ups torture… ugh I mean the way I make Eiji and Fuji trapped in the story!!**

**Hellen**: Yes you're right!! Fuji was meant for Tezuka! Though sometimes I think Eiji and Fuji would make a cute couple too… btw I also like Fujicest…^^ About the way they together since Fuji is a souma… we'll see… fufufufu…

**Cenz:** HOHOHO!!! See how I'll torture your Eiji!! Kikikiki… Oh? It's supposed to be MY Eiji? Hell yeahh…:p

**Mi^mi: **Yeah!!! Fuji is an all-time sexy thingie!! *Menari-nari sambil mengibaskan bendera bergambar Fuji tanpa busana*

**Kearoru:** Thank you! I hope you read this chapter and like it!

**Kals:** I think I'll make the story about 3 chapter more. J thanks for the review! 

Btw I wrote this fic with some tear-jerking songs such as To Be acoustic version (ayumi hamasaki)…. But the melancholies wasn't able to get on me!!! ARRGGHHHH…… 

To **Flowery**, have a nice trip! *waving a goodbye handkerchief* hope you find some sexy thingies on the way. D Thanks for the getbackers poison! ^^

oh, also spare me for some grammatical error… like I've said, my English is…miserable.  _

**IT's HIM!!**

Chapter 7

(In Fuji's residence)

"Wait! Tezuka! Where are you going!" A blue eyed angel known later as Souma Fuji Syusuke run towards an ex-slave guy who seemed ready to leave. The called one stopped and slowly returned his body. 

 "I can't ruin people's peaceful life out of the blue. I think it's better for me to leave…" _. Damn, I'm cool_

Fuji sighed. "I'm sorry… but it's not like what you think. I mean, Eiji already in the bad mood lately, so it's not like…"

"You're lying." Tezuka's gentle accuse froze Fuji's line.

Flashback

"Fuji, let's visit my house! I found a cute puppy! I called him Pape…"

"Wait a moment, Eiji." 

End of flashback

Tezuka couldn't forget that small scene. The way a cheerful expression that suddenly appeared from the window changed into surprise and a slight jealousy for being ignored. It was the first time he saw the boy. Fuji was concentrating on taking care Tezuka's wound, he didn't turn a sight at the boy-which later he knew as Eiji. It's not Fuji's fault, but the boy stared angrily at the wounded guy for a moment before leaving, looked for Yuuta instead. 

Then he learned from Yuuta that that Eiji guy had a crush towards Fuji, and that the two of them were so close since childhood. Even after Tezuka lived there Eiji still visited Fuji almost everyday, though he seemed declared hostility against Tezuka. In fact, Tezuka saw that Fuji treated the red haired guy nicely, for he always nice to everyone. Until that day…

Flashback

"I always love you…" 

The sudden confession made Tezuka stunned for a while. No, the line wasn't dedicated for him, but for Fuji. But Eiji stated it in front of both of them. 

"Eiji…?"  Fuji seemed rather uneasy. 

"I wonder what will this guy do if I say it…" The envious one stared at Tezuka. Fuji tried to break the cold situation by forced a laugh and said, "Eiji, don't you know you shouldn't use that line as a joke?" 

"Uhmm… I think I better leave…" Tezuka was just trying to escape when Eiji clutched his sleeve roughly by saying "No, you stay here. I want to let you see what have you done to other's peaceful relationship, you unwanted stranger..."

"Eiji!!"

"And I'm not joking." The guy continued his line. "I also want to see what can this guy do."

Tezuka turned to Fuji. "It's okay, Fuji." 

But Fuji grabbed Eiji's hand that clutched Tezuka's sleeve and pull him further. He gripped Eiji's shoulders tightly as if he was talking to a drunken person and shouted in annoyed,  "What's wrong with you!?" 

Fuji could feel the innocent guy in front him heated from the uncontrollable breath. He wasn't sure if it was because of the anger or nervous, what he sure of is that Eiji was trembling badly. His eyes were opened wide and the lips seemed trying to say a helpless word that blocked. 

Then… those words slipped unexpectedly from Fuji's mouth. From the only person whom Eiji trusted and loved. 

"You're indeed a weirdo." 

It's like a gallon of ice water dropped right on top of his head. He could care less if it was the mere children, or even his family who said that thing, for he already used to it. He could still smiling and took it as nothing, but this time…

Eiji stunned before he finally shouted angrily, "Then what about that f***in' beggar you found from nowhere!?" 

PLAKK!!!

Fuji slapped him and stopped the unwanted words keep coming from the guy. Poor Eiji only froze with half-opened mouth, gazing with the eyes that began to blurry. 

"E…Eiji…." Fuji unconsciously looked at his own palm, felt guilty for doing such act. But the guy whom he just slapped didn't shout, angry or yell like he thought Eiji would do. He only rubbed his cheek. 

"Eiji…I…"

"It's…it's okay. You've given me the answer. Ri…right, Fuji? I… I'll leave now…." Eiji tried to speak clearly but he only looked more desperate. "B…But please…let me hold you, Fuji, just once…." Tears began to fall from the red haired guy's blue eyes, though he desperately tried to look tough.

Now Fuji stunned even more. 

_Hold? Wait a minute… but…wait…. If I transform…? I'm not ready to transform RIGHT NOW!!! DAMN!!! _

Eiji walked closer towards Fuji, and he was going to lift his arm when Fuji pushed his shoulder.

"I…I'm sorry…Eiji…." _God, kill me… I'd rather die than to hurt this boy's feeling…_

Now tears began to fall from the red haired guy even worse. He didn't say a word before turned his back and run away. 

End of flashback

(The next morning In Eiji's residence)

Papero, a black Pomeranian was sleeping peacefully on a comfortable bed when a pair of hands grabbed him and shook him over and over. 

"Ne, Papero!! Let's go for a trip!!"  An annoying whiny voice was shouted right near his ears.

"Woooff…." _5 minutes more…_

"Oh, come on!!" The guy tickled Oishi aka Papero's armpit and made the dog opened his eyes abruptly because of the ticklishness. A pair of big eyes right in front of his face surprised him.  "WOOOOOFFF!!!!"

"He-he!! Surprised!?  Let's go!!!" 

_Wa…Wait a minute…. Eiji… yesterday….a trip? Huh? _

Papero could only wait for his brain to connect with the current situation, and he realized that he was inside Eiji's arm, heading towards the opposite direction from the house. Eiji brought his dog to leave the house together with him. 

"Woooff!!! Woof!!" _No, this is not good…. Eiji… it's dangerous out there, please return home!_

"Hmm?? Are you hungry Papero?? Want candy?" 

"wwoooooofff~~~~" _Not again…_

Suddenly, a terrible thing happened. 

A troop of scary gladiators appeared right before them, grabbed them harshly and put them into the sack. 

"HEEEYYY!!!!! WHAT HAPPENED!?? HEYYY!!!" Eiji tried to shout and struggle along the way, but too bad the gladiators used Helicopter and brought them away.

********

 They were suffered for quite a long time inside the sack, when finally they heard a voice. A familiar voice for Papero aka Oishi. 

"HAAA!!! Finally… Tezuka…. I could finally squeeze you with this hand once again… after such long lonely nights… finally…. KABAJI!!! OPEN THE SACK!!"

"Usu."

The big buff giant opened the rope tying the sack, but of course the person inside it wasn't Tezuka but our poor little uke with a poor little Pomeranian inside his arm. 

"Ouch…!!! Heeeeeiiii!!!! What the hell are you doing to me!!!???"

Sumire: stunned

Kabaji: Usu. 

GLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGHH!!!! You stupid useless shameless pathetic bunch of humanity!! Can't you even make the differences between the legendary Seigaku sex bomb with this kid!? Who the hell ordered you to bring this stupid useless shameless pathetic brat!?"

"But, Sumire-ohimesama!!" One of the guards tried to make excuse. "When we asked the description of Tezuka-san, you only describe him as 'So seductively irresistible, even menopause lady could feel horny again', so I think…"

"You're trying to say that you feel horny towards this kid, you Shota-kon!!??" 

"No..no!! But I think you…"

"So you're trying to say that I'm menopause!!??" 

"No…no!!! _But you supposed to, sigh…_ But since my Grandma was there when we caught him, then she…" 

"Go to hell with your freak Grandma!!! I want my Tezuka back!! You make me mad… and you know what happened when I'm mad…." Sumire's face became eerier that it already was and gothic music could be heard from all over the hall. 

"INUI!!!"

A dark shadow appeared. He held a book on his right hand. A mischievous light shone underneath his mysterious glasses. His eyes were invisible. His hair looked painful for you to touch. It's Inui of all nightmares.

*Soundtrack: In the end (Linkin' Park)*

"Hmmm….. so Tezuka could make even a menopause lady feel horny again… ii data." 

"Cut it out, Inui." Sumire snapped. 

"As you please, Ma'am." 

"Now bring these useless guards and gave them a pitcher of…." Sumire was just trying to finish an order when a voice shouted impolitely. 

"Ne, KUSOBABA!!! Who are you!?"

Everybody silenced and sweatdropped, including the legendary Inui himself. Not to mention Papero. He can't say anything but fainted on the spot. 

GLAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"YOU…YOU….YOU BRAT…. IMPOLITE BRAT!!" Sumire screamed angrily.

Eiji patted his shoulder to clean the dust without any guiltiness and blatantly said, "Speak for yourself, BABA!! You make me suffer inside that dirty sack for the sake of that damn Tezuka?? Who's impolite now??? Even called me 'brat'…"

That line make Papero stunned for a while. Eiji knows Tezuka? 

"YOU…..!!!" Sumire was nearly transformed into super saiyan sumire once again when a smirk glowed. It's Inui's smirk of all nightmares, minna-san. 

"Wait a minute, Ma'am." He interrupted. "You said…'That damn Tezuka?'" Inui opened his notebook and flashily drew a sketch of the boy before him. "Hmmm… probability of you know him…. 98%" 

Sumire's hair that was just going to be spiky as super saiyan fell again on her shoulder. Instead, another smirk appeared. 

"He-he-he! You know Tezuka, sweet boy?" Sumire tried to seduce the poor boy with her husky and sexy voice, but too bad for Eiji, as well as for all the living being inside that hall, it felt like a Granny desperately participating herself in an orgy. 

"Ugh…" Eiji felt like he's going to vomit. _What should I do? If I tell her where Tezuka is…. I might live happily again with Fuji without the bastard. But…everytime I remember Fuji's smile when he was with him…_

"Let's just start going frankly. Tell me where is Tezuka, and I shall release you." Sumire pointed her paper fan to the poor boy, and smile confidently. 

But…

"Weeee!!!! Over my dead body!! Tezuka is here, heeeere!!!" Eiji patted his belly over and over and show his middle finger, while everyone sweatdropped and Sumire began to shiver in fury. Papero who just regained his consciousness fainted for the second time. 

GLAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!

"YOU….YOU…..!!!! INUI!!!"

"Yes Ma'am. Juice time?" Inui asked for permission by offered a pitcher of dark liquid. Normal people wouldn't see it, but since Eiji's sight is no.1 in the town, he could see something was mixed in the liquid. It's a spotted Himalayan cat's fur. Only God knows whose cat it was. 

"ye…uh no. He's the only clue for us to find Tezuka. Put him in the underground jail and make him reveal Tezuka's hideout. Whatever you want."

"Yes Ma'am. Guard?" 

"HEEEYYY!!!! YOU BASTAAAARRDD!!" Poor Eiji could only whined and gave some useless struggles when the gladiators dragged him to the dark and cold underground jail. But fortunately, they forgot that a small black Pomeranian was left untied and managed to escape… 

(In the underground jail)

It was so dark and cold. Eiji still barely managed to see everything around him and tried to walk, when his feet bumped at something that was lying down. 

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he apologized. 

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO……"  (meaning: It hurts, baka.)

_WHAT??_

It was a fat buffalo. 

_Why a buffalo is here, anyway? _Eiji become more confused with the eerie place. He examined the buffalo, and found a kind of tattoo in the buffalo's body. It's written:

"TEZUKA-CHAN AND HORIO-CHAN WILL ALWAYS BE FRIENDS FOREVER"

Eiji sighed_. So it's Tezuka… yappari hen na hito…_

Then he search through the body again, and found other tattoos. The first one written:

"HORIO, WITH THE TWO YEARS GLORY"

And the second one:

"TEZUKA AND HORIO LOVE MOM" 

The third one is the strangest of all"

"DON'T DRINK PETROL"

_WHAT??_

Eiji's adventure didn't stop there. Again, his feet accidentally bumped against someone who was also lying down. "Oh, Sorry!!" Eiji apologized. 

"It's okay." He heard the person spoke. Eiji had a feeling that the other prisoner was a guy, but a girly ethnic outfit the guy wore confused him. Furthermore, it was dark and since the guy's voice was almost feminine, Eiji nearly mistaken him as a girl. _His voice? Wait… _

"Huh???? FUJI???" _This guy has the same voice like Fuji!!_

"What are you talking about?" The guy snapped, looks like he's annoyed. Then Eiji examined him more closely. He has beautiful blond hair, and his eyes were covered with bandage. 

"No, you've got a same voice like someone I know, his name is Fuji." Eiji finally confessed. 

"Oh, of course. Our seiyuu is the same, Kaida Yuki." 

_WHAT??_

"Uhm…uh… so why are you here?" Eiji tried to hide his confusedness and break the silence between them.

"That damn Sumire… ugh…. She's even crueller than GENEI RYODAN, my biggest enemy!! I'm the last person alive from my tribe, a species whose eyes turned red in fury emotion. People said that it was one of the 7 prettiest colours in the world, and when she saw my eyes turned red one day because of an incident…she brought me here by force and POKED MY EYES!!!! I HAVE NO EYES NOW!!!!" The calm guy suddenly blew up in pathetic rant. Eiji could only sweatdropped, and began to understand why his eyes were covered with bandage. 

"So…why did she trapped you here, after done such things??" 

"I WANT MY EYES BACK!!! That's why I intruded this castle one day and ended up being caught. Damn. I just hope that she didn't make my eyes the ingredients for Inui's juice." 

_I think it's better to change the subject… _"I'm Eiji. You?"

"Kurapica, a blacklist hunter." ^^

::TBC::

Author's note: How about that!? Oh, I just looove weirdness. XD I don't know if you like it or not, though. ^^

I'll try to update the story next week!! I'm already in the holiday, so I could relax a bit! For now, please review!! Pls…plsss….!!!


End file.
